In optical recording and/or reproducing systems, precise and accurate positioning of the recording medium (usually a photographic film) relative to the image plane of the recording/reproducing optics constitutes one of the critical considerations required for proper operation of the system. Various film handling systems have been proposed which employ a rigid mechanical device against which the film is held, in order to retain the film in the optic image plane. Because the film substrate is typically a flexible, relatively thin material, which is subject to scratching, film handling schemes have been developed which employ vacuum retaining or gripping devices through which the film is held in a prescribed position relative to the recording/reproducing optics. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,367, to Chapman, describes a system employing a vacuum platen upon which the film is placed, the platen being positioned in the proper image location relative to the system optics. Another type of film handling system is described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,163, to Sutton, which relates to an optical recording system in which a gas bearing suspension is provided between an exposure head and the film. Although vacuum holding arrangements facilitate handing of the film substrate, the physical arrangement of the system components and the manner in which the film is oriented by such components relative to the imaging optics is often time consuming and of a complex physical configuration.